TESTER
Serenity // code by galaxzzy Name Artist SincerelySerenity Background Information Creator SinerelySerenity Main Attribute Positive Elemental Attribute Earth Theme Animal Chameleon Theme Color RAINBOW Theme Song Staggering Beauty MBTI Personality n/a Character Information Age 3 Gender Female Orientation Bisexual Occupation Artist Tribe RainWing Nicknames ArtsyFartsy, Wifey Goal To be the Queens head artist Residence Rainforest Relatives Treetop (father) Orchid (mother) Allies Friends/Family Enemies Bullet Ant Likes Fruit, Rainbows, Sleeping, Art Dislikes Death, War, Bullies Powers and abilities Average RainWing Abilities Weapons Acid Spit Ships Lei x Serenity Quote "I am living proof that you can come back from the dark." Appearance Serenity has a white body with redish-pink stripes that start at her neck and go down to the tip of her tail. She has pale blue legs and wing membranes, and beige horns. She has pink underscales and green scaled that line her eyes and underscales. She always wears a redish-pink flower crown and a rainbow scarf. Personality She's always very bubbly and inviting. Serenity would jump at the chance of making a new friend, and helps out everyone on a regular basis. There's nothing she loves more than being kind and helping others feel good about themselves daily. All the RainWings and NightWings know that they can always count on Serenity when they need to be cheered up! Abilities When it comes to abilities, Serenity is just your average RainWing. She can change the color of her scales, but she rarely does, and spit venom. Although when she is stressed, her mouth becomes very dry and is sometimes unable to produce venom. The healers around the forest say she has xerostomia, which means her mouth is normally very dry in certian situations. History She grew up in the Rainforest like any other RainWing dragonet. When she was about 1 and a half she met her best friend Lei. She and Lei did everything together, and quickly grew fond of each other. One day, Lei asked Serenity if she wanted to go to the moon festival in Possibility with her. There, Lei confronted Serenity about liking her as a crush. Serenity agreed, and aslo told Lei she liked her as well. Being Bisexual was NOT an easy task though. Serenity became an easy target for Bullet Ant, one of the rainforest bullies. Since she was teased on a regular basis, she became depressed, and since Lei was her only friend, she suffered from anxiety as well (social anxiety to be more specific) Serenity began talking to Lei, and her parents. She then decided she has so much to live for, and with the help of Lei she began to recover slowly. In honor of her pride, she wears a rainbow scarf. Trivia *Born under one moon *Has a brother named Capybara who Serenity has never met and does not consider family *Was named "Serenity" because her parents believed she could grant peace to all *Used to think she was a pinapple when she was 3 months old *Loves to sing about anything, she always hums a happy tune Relationships Serenity is currently in a relationship with Lei, another RainWing. Lei and Serenity are both Bisexual, meaning they see a possible relationship with both genders, male and female. Gallery Screenshot 2018-10-02 at 8.19.04 PM.png|By me